


Bedhead and Old Headlines

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Psychometry [8]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Mention of Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While helping his sister find a hat, Kyoko's son stumbles upon the truth about his biological father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedhead and Old Headlines

~ Bedhead and Old Headlines ~

Twelve-year-old Cain is digging through his father's closet for an old hat of Dad's that his little sister wants to wear, when he knocks over a shoebox full of newspaper clippings. The almost-teen curses and quickly scoops the loose bits of paper back into the box, not bothering to look at the headlines of the articles, so focused on getting the mess packed away quickly and returning to his beloved sister with the results of his treasure hunt.

Having not looked at the contents of the articles, Cain is not prepared for the storm of strong negative emotions attached to them.

_"I know it's horrible... but I'm glad he's dead. I know it's awful of me to think that about anyone... but knowing that he's not around anymore... I feel so relieved..."_

_"After what he did to you, he didn't deserve to live."_

Cain is dragged back to the present by his sister's impatient voice.

"Onii-chan! Can't you find it?"

Setsuka stands in the doorway with her hands on hips, golden eyes narrowed, blonde hair hanging around her face in wild tangles. At five years old, she should know how to brush her own hair, but Mom always does it for her. When Mom isn't home, Setsu won't let Dad near her with a brush, and Cain is afraid he'll hurt her if he tries.

"I found it," he answers. "I just knocked something over that I have to clean up. Here, catch!"

He tosses the hat across the room. It flies over Setsuka's head out into the hallway.

"Hey!" she protests, running after it.

It wasn't the nicest thing to do, but it did keep her from coming over here to help him clean up the papers and seeing what the articles were about. Cain reads some of the headlines as he piles the clippings back into the box.

**_Actors Hidehito Kijima and Taira Murasame Taken into Police Custody in Illegal Street Racing Incident_ **

**_Pedestrian Hit In Celebrity Street Racing Incident Is In Critical Condition_ **

**_Victim of Celebrity Street Racing Incident Passed Away From His Injuries_ **

**_Vie Ghoul Disbands After Death of Vocalist_ **

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, it's not a coincidence that they named the children after the Heel siblings. (Ren still did Tragic Marker, and had Kyoko with him as his "sister"... although it played out a little differently in this AU than it did in canon. Which you'll see if I ever get around to finishing that part of the story.)


End file.
